Traditional non-smart cellphones have been replaced with the emergence of smart cellphones. Additionally, screen sizes of the cellphones are increasing. Operation of the cellphones has also changed from a traditional push-button mode to a touch pressure control mode. Thereafter, touch pressure control techniques are rapidly developing.
Touch pressure control is carried out by pressing a touch control panel of a cellphone or tablet computer. With surface of the touch control panel being deformed, pressure can be detected by a pressure sensor to achieve sensing of touch pressure. Conventional touch control screens generally employ a so-called add-on type of the pressure sensors, where the pressure sensors are manufactured independently, and the pressure sensors are thereafter attached to the liquid crystal display panel, to achieve touch pressure sensitivity. However, the pressure sensors are far from the cover glass. This makes lower touch pressure sensitivity. Moreover, a new substrate has to be introduced into the process of producing the pressure sensors. Additional attaching times and additional metal lines and flexible circuit boards both increase manufacturing display panel costs. Also, after the pressure sensors are attached to the display panel, thickness and weight of the entire display module increases, which does not allow for thin thickness and light weight sought by the cellphone and mobile working. It is not the most satisfactory technical scheme for carrying out touch pressure control.
Thus, according to conventionally-used display panel with touch pressure control function, the pressure sensors are configured as an add-on type, the pressure sensors are far from the cover glass, and touch pressure sensitivity is low. Moreover, use of the add-on type of pressure sensors will increase both thickness and weight of the mobile apparatus. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved touch pressure control display panel.